That's How We Roll
by Lella Reincarnated
Summary: Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper steal a plane and have some insane fun.  Where will the plane land?  You decide.
1. The Plane

**That's How We Roll: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight--Stephenie Meyer does. I'm not sure why I had a disclaimer. It's just that everyone else has one. Maybe I'm a conformist. Who knows. Enjoy the show!**

Edward, Bella, and Jasper pull into the driveway, just in time for me to leap out of the door and jump into the truck. Wait. The truck? "Please don't tell me that we're taking Bella's truck," I moan. To say the least, that truck isn't really on my list of likes. Or, at least, when speed is on that like-list, her car isn't exactly what you want to ride in.

Bella pouts at me from the passenger seat, "you don't like my truck?" She _knows_ that I don't like the truck. I had asked her a few weeks before if I could have a new engine installed, but she (of course) had turned it down. She said something like _my truck takes me to the places I want to go, and that's all that really matters_. No, that's not really what matters. What matters is that we get where we're going before she's an old women. I mean, seriously, it--

"Alice, shut up," Edward mentions as he backs out of the driveway and onto the main road. Crap. I should have watched myself. I sigh a sorry before turning to Jasper who holds onto my hand and smiles.

"Ready?" he asks, his smile briliant. I nod my head and kiss him on the cheek.

Bella tunrs around and looks over to me, "You don't have to worry about the truck, though. Once we get to the airport, we'll have a plane. Those go pretty fast."

"True. They do seem to have some speed to them," I say, not really sure why we're going to the airport in the first place. I had a few visions earlier today, but none of them helped with what in the world that we were doing. At first, Edward told me that we would go on a road trip. Then, Jasper said that it was more of an...air trip. Something along the lines of flying to Europe. Whatever the actual thing is, though, I made sure to have enough things to keep me going for a week. Expensive clothes, hair supplies, cameras, and a passport--those kind of essentials. I'm just thankful that I could shove everything into a large backpack and my purse; things will be so much easier that way.

Edward drives us to the airport in Seattle, and though the drive itself probably takes a million years, we manage to get there before twilight (with help from a Cute Is What We Aim For CD, many jokes, and a quick stop for gas--three times). I grab my backpack and purse as Jasper opens the door for me to step out. The rest of them packed pretty light, too. Infact, I think that I've packed more than the rest of them because of having my purse instead of simply a backpack.

Japser holds my hand like a child's as we enter the airport lobby. It's huge. Not as large as some airports that I've seen, but still fairly large. We walk through to where we would get tickets, but instead of stopping and flagging down first-class tickets to some beautiful European city, we walk straight through and into the loading docks.

"Wait," I start, "What about our tickets?"

Jasper smiles, "Oh, we won't be needing tickets."

"You already bought them?" I ask. That would be like Edward to plan ahead. Infact, I should have planned on him buying tickets beforehand in the first place.

Edward seems to laugh at my remark, while Bella seems oddly quiet. _Edward, did you tell her to keep her mouth shut or something?_ He smiles and nods his head non-chalantly. Nobody else would know that he had replied to a mental question--that is, no one except for the four of us. _Why?_

"You'll see," Edward says. He leads us to a waiting area next to a wall made of windows. I can see the planes landing and taking off, little train-like luggage carriers, and orange cones everywhere. Orange--my favorite color. Something in me wants to have one of those orange cones; maybe as a suvenier.

Jasper and I sit down in the black, plastic chairs with Bella, as Edward leaves us to go off and "do something". I'm really not liking this whole lets-not-tell-Alice-what's-going-on thing. It bothers me--a lot. I usually feel so in-the-know, so when I don't know about something, it feels so foreign. I can't stand it.

And, as I think, Jasper squeezes my hand and smiles. It's like a wave of relaxation washes over me. Sometimes I wonder how he can tell. My face doesn't show when I'm upset, but he always knows. I'm still unsure of whether I truly love or hate that ability of his. Who knows. As I begin to feel more relaxed, I suddenly step into a vision.

There are clouds. A plane. It drifts down to the city below. Slowing down, it skims over the buildings until it's in the street. It's small enough to only take up three lanes, and cars rush out of the way of the approaching plane. Two men in a red sports car pull down their sunglasses and stare at the plane, jaws dropping. The plane is rolling beside the cars on the street before lifting off again. It rises back to the buildings. It touches the clouds again.

And, then, the vision is gone.

Jasper looks over to me questioningly. "What did you see?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing. Something weird--"

He inturupts me, "Like what?" There's a hint of worry in his voice. He knows something and is worried about it. That much I know.

"A plane. It landed into the street. And, then, it flew away," I assure, "It really was nothing." He's still interested by this, but tries not to show it. He turns to Bella and tries to make light conversation, which I thought would be against the rules. Why they don't want her to talk is beyond me. Well, maybe it isn't--she _does_ have a knack at giving things away. Maybe this is some kind of surprise for me.

After about fifteen minutes, Edward comes back with a McDonalds bag and a grin. He tosses the bag of smelly crapfood to Bella, then motions for us to follow him. We walk over to a secluded area with an elevator and staircase that strictly shows enforcement of the rules. _Airport Personel Only Beyond This Point_. I roll my eyes as Edward and Bella enter the staircase, followed by Jasper who motions me on. I quickly walk over to them and enter, making sure to close the door secretly.

We travel down two flights of stairs until another door appears. We enter and walk through a deserted locker room--obviously for the people who work here. After a few more doors and rooms, we come upon a closet-like room littered with soundmufflers and glowing sticks. Jasper reaches for four sets of soundmufflers to protect our hearing. Bella's probably the only one who will need them if we're going outside. Maybe we'll all wear them for show.

The mufflers aren't that great of a fashion statement. Infact, they're uncomfortable. I want to take them off immediately, just in case that they might be messing up my hair. Not that I work that hard on it. I mean, you can't really do all that much with short hair except spike it. It's still bothering me, though. Vowing not to actually use them until we go outside, I take them off and sigh.

"Jasper," I seem to wail. He casts a look my way that seems to sparkle and laugh. He's so ammused by the fact that I don't understand what's going on. "Just tell me what we're doing."

He shakes his head and kisses me on the forehead, "Not yet. Just follow me. Don't get nervous--"

"--And don't mess up anything," Edward warns in a playful, yet slightly menacing, voice. I roll my eyes and place the mufflers over my ears. Jasper holds my hand, Edward holds Bella's, and we exit onto the airway track.

_I'm deaf_ is what I think first. The noise is much louder than I would have thought--even with the obnoxious mufflers. The wind whips around us, messing with only Bella's steps. Sometimes I wonder if I should just bite her. Get it over with. Again, everything comes down to speed, and her becoming a vampire would speed things up emminsely.

As we walked across the concrete track, I started to imagine what we were doing. Going on a new plane to some far-off country? Meeting someone? Getting some kind of first-class treatment? All I can see happening in my visions is a small plane going to some odd places. Nothing is quite adding up.

And then, after walking for about two minutes, Edward stops us by a small plane. Actually, it's _the_ small plane--the one from my visions. Before I can truely comprehend why Edward's climbing into the plane, helping Bella, I think that I realize everything. I turn to Jasper, and my jaw drops.

"We're stealing a plane?!" I screech. I rip his hand from mine and stare him dead in the eyes. He turns away and laughs. I obviously don't find this funny. I ball my fists onto my hips and give him my most evil glare (which Bella has told me still looks like the face of an angel).

"What?" he laughs.

"_I'm_ not going," I say stubornly. He only lifts me by the waist and pulls me into the plane. I don't fight--there's no point. He'll make me tired and relaxed, and he'll win.

Edward and Jasper climb into the cockpit with Bella and me in the back. I shift my eyes to her in annoyance.

"So," I begin, "That's why they didn't want you speaking."

She giggles with her hands covering her mouth, "Yeah. They knew that you would disagree completely."

They knew right. _Edward!_ I bark in my mind. He looks my way and smiles. I shake my head, _why? Why steal a plane?_ I don't necisarily understand the logic behind this.

"Simple," he says, as the plane starts to roll forward. I can feel it getting faster and faster before lifting off of the ground in a turbulent fight.

"Simple," he repeats as we go up in the air, twenty, thirty, forty feet. "Because we can."


	2. New York City

**That's How We Roll**

**"New York City"**

**((Note: Thank you for so many reviews and hits. This is by far my most successful story, as of yet.**

**Really, though, send reviews telling me where the Cullens' plane should go next. I already have New York City, St. Louis, and Rome down. Please give me more cities, adventures, and information about places. Thank you!))**

"_Because we can?!_" I shriek at Edward, "That's the most idiotic reasoning behind stealing something that I've ever heard! At least when I commited grand-theft auto in Italy it was for a reason."

Jasper reaches back and squeezes my hand, trying desperately to calm me.

"No," I say, slipping away from his grasp. He sighs and turns back around.

"It's not like we can turn back now," he whispers. _True._ I think. Very true, indeed. We're probably wanted or something by now.

"No, we aren't," Edward laughed. I turn over to him, annoyed at his constant surveilance of my thoughts. Raising my eyebrow, he continues, "The guy who owns this plane is drunk somewhere. He probably won't realize that it's missing." He winks at me, knowing that I can find out for sure.

I close my eyes and consentrate. A man who's drunk somewhere. That doesn't really help, but I somehow manage to drift into a vision. He's exiting a bar; his tie loosened, his clothes dirtied. He fumbles around for his cell-phone before making a call. He calls for a cab and ends up going home--completely oblivious to the fact that he was supposed to be on this plane at that time.

My eyes flutter open, and everyone seems to be looking my way. "What?" I ask.

Bella stops twisting her hair and says, "So what did you see?"

I roll my eyes at Edward, who's already heard the answer in my head, "The man won't realize what happened. Not for a while, anyway."

"See?" he says smuggly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Not for now," I warn, "but once he realizes that a valuable asset is mysteriously missing, I'm sure that he'll do something about it."

Edward shrugs his shoulders, not really caring about the situation. Bella turns to me, "Don't worry about it, Alice."

"Aren't you the policeman's daughter who never lets us drive over the speed limit without freaking out? I can't believe that you're allowing this."

"It's not like they'll catch us," she replies bluntly.

It's true. I'm not going to pretend that we're like normal people who can just get caught for stealing. With our abilities, it would be impossible for anything short of the Volturi to stop us.

Still, I've had my fair share of grand-theft auto. There have been Porches and Corvetes and Mustangs. There was even once a Ferrari. But it isn't as if I just walked down the lane, saw the fancy car, and took away with it. And it wasn't preestablished, either. The only times I've ever stolen was out of pure necesity--when either Bella needed help fast or we were saving Edward's life or the like. It's never been anything quite like this.

Well, that is, until now.

I turn around in my seat towards a small window about the size of a dinner plate. First, the hills and trees look familiar, but we fly higher--over the low cloud coverage. It's like taking a ride through rolling mist. I'm not sure how Edward can command the plane when the visibility is probably that of only ten feet.

Somehow, though, we manage. We fly quickly through the clouds, until they are simply odd puffs here and there. I can still see everything below us. The trees, the streams and rivers, roads, and after only a little while, we can see Forks.

"Hey, look!" Bella yells excitedly, pointing down from her larger window. I look over, along with Jasper and Edward. Down, directly below us, is Bella's house, the cruiser in the driveway.

The cruiser.

"Bella?" I ask, somewhat shaky. "What did you tell Charlie about this?"

She turns over to me and cocks her head, "About leaving?"

"Yes," I say, with little patience.

She smiles and whispers into my ear, "I told him we were going to Vegas." Jasper and Edward laugh, obviously able to hear her whisper.

"No you didn't," I remark with squinty eyes.

Bella laughs, "You're not very good at looking angry or unpleased." Yeah, I know. "I told him that we were going on a road trip."

"What did he say about it?"

"He didn't really care. I told him that you were coming along, so he automatically let me. He thinks that you're a good role-model, after all," she says. She tips her head back over to the window and twirls her hair.

Edward points, "There's school... well, there _was _school. We're going too fast for you to be able to see it now."

It's true. We _are_ going pretty fast. Good.

A few games go by, Bella eats her smelly McDonalds and takes a nap, I listen to my new iPod, and we eventually fly for four hours over the heart of America before the plane begins to lower in altitude and slow. I look out of the window, expecting to see dark blackness, but am surprised to see so much light. There are so many buildings all around us, and I'm beginning to grow nervous about Edward's piloting abilities.

"Where are we?" I ask, a bit frightened of the looming sky-scrapers.

Edward turns towards me and smiles, "New York."

I'm curious if he's telling the truth.

"I am," he laughs.

"New York... City?" I ask, slightly confused as to how we managed to fly across the country in only four hours. Maybe a plane is like a car. There are speed limits, but that doesn't mean that we are going to follow them. Does that work in a plane, though?

"No," Edward whispers.

"Then...?"

"It's just a really nice plane. I think that it runs a lot faster than you figured," he says. Looking over at Bella, he speaks so softly, "Would you mind waking her? She's taken a nap for long enough. Besides, she'll want to see this."

I nod my head, and tap Bella ever so lightly on the shoulder. She drifts peacefully away from her slumber and looks up at me with glaze in her eyes. I whisper that Edward asked for me to awake her, and tell her to look out of her window. She slowly turns to the lights lifting from the darkness, and her mouth forms a little circle.

"No way," she says, incredibly skeptical of what she's viewing. "We are _not_ in New York!"

"New York City," Edward smiles, lowering the plane closely.

"Um..." I start, "Edward? What are you doing?"

He lowers the plane yet lower until we're literally inbetween the buildings. I start to recognize them. Broadway. The building that hosts TRL on MTV. The World Trade Center site; an odd square of lonliness. The Empire State Building. We're flying way too low--I can't believe that we haven't been shot down or something.

"Edward?!" I scream. Jasper and Edward just laugh at me.

"It's okay, hun," Jasper says, reaching for my hand. Bella seems comatose. She's staring in utter amusement at the sights.

"I've..." she begins, "I've never seen anything like this." It's true. The furthest east that she's ever gone (besides Italy, of course) would be Albuquerque. And, in Italy, she really didn't see anything. The entire time that I had been driving, she was worrying, thinking about Edward, and paying absolutely no attention to the city around her. A part of me wishes that we could have visited a few sites after the incident with the Volturi, but I understood that she needed to return home. We can only keep Charlie at bay for so long, anyway.

The plane is coasting down to the street below, littered with cars rushing out of the way. They're trying anything in desperation--parking on the sidewalk, abondoning their cars, speeding through red-lights. It's utter caus, and we are the ambascade. I glance at Edward, squeezing the armrest with my hands until I'm sure that my nails have cut into the tan leather.

"Alice, stop worrying--it's not like I'm going to get us killed. Just live a little," he says, a bit irritated with me. I try to ease into my seat over the seconds that we fly lower. In a breath-taking moment, we hit the ground and roll quickly on the street. Nearly every car is off of the road by now.

That is, all but one.

A sporty, red convertable, with the radio bass thundering, is sitting at the redlight ahead. Edward and Jasper point to it and pull the plane alongside the convertable. Two men, each wearing sunglasses and what Jasper would call "gangster clothes", sit in the convertable talking it up and laughing--the radio killing their hearing the whole while. Bella runs over to my side of the plane and opens up the window, sticking her head and hand out.

One of the men notices, and his jaw drops in utter amazement. Edward chuckles as he hears the thoughts radiating off of the man. His friend notices that the man has stopped talking and slowly turns around. Looking dead at Bella, he lowers his sunglasses (which may I add are completely useless since it's night) and his mouth opens in a gasp.

"Hey!" Bella yells at them, waving her hand and smiling. One of the men manages to limply wave his arm back at her before we lift off into the air as the light turns green. I quickly close the window, Bella gets back to her seat, and we can't stop laughing. As hard as we try, it just won't stop. The looks on their faces were priceless.

As the laughter calms into an _oh-my-gosh-can-you-believe-we-did-that_ thrall, we drift back into the cloud cover of the night. I somewhat wonder if that's all we're going to do in New York City. _Is that it?_ I ask to Edward. He turns around and shakes his head.

"We're going to drop the plane off outside of town; call a cab," he says.

Bella tips her head his way, "what are we going to do?" It's obvious that she's hoping there will be a little time for sleep added into the schedule.

"We'll do whatever any of us want," he smiles, "I was thinking we start things off by heading over to a night club."

Jasper's eyes light up and he smiles a wide, cunning smile. "Do we all have our fake ID's?" he asks.

Bella rips an ID out of her walet, "I do!" I stare over at her in shock. When did _she_ ever get a fake ID?! I mean, of course I have mine--I always have one with me. But how long has she had _that_?

She turns my way and smiles, "I made it." So she admits it. I grab it away from her and study the ID. It's real. Well, illegal, but actually real. I can only think that she had some help with this; maybe from her policeman father.

It's as if she knows what I'm thinking when she takes and back and adds, "The police station has loose security. It's really easy to walk in there and take my picture." I think that's when my jaw dropped. I wasn't sure whether to scold her or be immensely proud of her sneaky work.

Edward laughs, "Bella, you crack me up. I honestly didn't think you had the guts."

"Hey!" she shouts angrily, but playfully, at him. I just shake my head and giggle a little. This is turning out to be one hell of a trip.


	3. Night Life

**That's How We Roll**

**"Nightlife"**

**((Sorry for a late delay--computer crashing is not making my life happy right now. **

**Wow, though. What an amazing bit of response. Thank you for reviews and comments--I'm taking them all into consideration, which will become obvious in the next few chapters, if not this one. Keep sending in destinations. I have, thus far, New York, St. Louis, Rome, Alaska, and Denver. Thank you very much, and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!))**

_Bella? A fake ID? How did you get her to do _that I question in my head. Edward, without turning around from the plane controls adds in a smirk.

"I told her that it would probably be wise to have a fake ID for the trip."

"But how did you get _her_ of all people to get one?"

"What?" he laughs, "You doubt my coersion abilities?"

I'm somewhat baffled, "No. I just. Well... It's Bella!" I point both arms in her directions and she smiles.

"I really didn't want to," she admits. "But after everything with the Volturi and Victoria, I figured that I needed to live a little. Take some risks--"

Edward inturpts immediatly, "--But not risks like cliff-diving or motorcycles!"

Bella rolls her eyes playfully, "Of course not. Just... Maybe rebelion is what I'm talking about. I mean, yeah, I was nervous walking into there, but it all ended up working out."

"Not going to lie," I say, "I'm pretty proud of you. You know, I thought that this trip was kind of a bad idea because of you, but... Maybe not, now."

"Bad because of me?" she says, "Were you afraid I'd mess things up? That's why I wasn't talking in the airport. I couldn't live with myself if I messed everything up."

Well, there's some honesty. I still can't believe that this is the same Bella that I've known for the past two years. A Bella that takes risks? A Bella that wants to live a little? Just what sparked inside of her mind that made her start to think these things?

And, my gosh, could she be telling the truth about the Volturi?

No. There's something else. I can feel it.

Jasper, feeling the tension that I'm building inside of myself, and Edward, obvious to my thoughts, both turn around to stare at me.

"You think too much," Edward states blantantly. Jasper raises an eyebrow at Edward and twists back to me.

"Yeah, I think you do," he says, trying not to smile. Bella cracks up laughing at me. I must have been thinking too much. Not unusual. The unusual part is that my poise didn't cover myself.

"I always think... too much. Maybe you should think more!" I pretend to scold him, and he just grins even wider, kissing my finger that I'm pointing at him.

As he kisses my hand, the plane falls from the clouds with turbulence. I clutch the seat as Bella does the same. Had she done that before when we drifted towards the earth? Maybe. I wasn't watching then. I notice something not quite genuine in the way she's smiling--some type of fear shows through her eyes. I immediately let go of the seat and grasp her wrist; skin that always feels somewhat like fire when I touch it. She _is_ a hot-blooded person. I mean it in the natural sense. As in, she's not a vampire who's made of ice.

She throws me a glance as the turbulence ends that gives a "thank you". I smile at her and let go, my hand finding its way back to the arm rest.

Edward glides the plane into a deserted area. No trees. No lights. No people. Just some old pavement in the middle of nowhere, grass growing in the cracks. He lands, gently as if we had never touched the ground, and comes to a stop on the pavement and shuts down the plane.

"Well..." he says, not intending to finish. Bella and I jump out of the plane, followed by Jasper and Edward. Bella quickly hops onto Edward's back, and it's a split-second before we're dashing across the dark pavement and into the woods nearby. There's still nothing around. I'm sure that Bella can't see a thing, even though my vision is clear. It's kind of like one of those night-vision goggles. Everything is an odd greenish tint with some blue and black splattered into the mix, and it's not that difficult to see the trees all around, even though I'm traveling over eighty miles per hour.

Edward and Jasper, as if in sync, make a sudden left and stop immediately in a road. Only about onehundred yards down, there's a bus stop and a CFM. Bella dizzily climbs off of Edward and walks beside him, hand-in-hand. We reach the CFM where a taxi is, ironicly, waiting. Jasper taps on the window in order to talk to the driver while we stand back near the door of the CFM. He waves us over and we climb into the backseat, himself in the front.

We drive only a few miles before it's obvious that New York City is near. I never knew just how much forest was right outside of the city. It always seemed so big--as if it never ended. I always knew it did, but I never thought that it would turn into devestated wasteland. Maybe that's a little harsh.

"It is," Edward adds. Bella immediately nudges him hard with her elbow, only to realize that she hit her 'silly-bone'. Bella silently gasps in frustration. Edward rubs her back and attempts to correct himself.

"It is... pretty neat that we could get a taxi so soon."

I play along like an expert, "I know. What luck, eh?" I can see Jasper smiling in the right-hand mirror, and I find myself smiling, too.

"So," I say, "Where exactly are we going, anyway?"

"Studio 64!" Jasper laughs out.

I roll my eyes, knowing that it's been closed for near decades, "Okay, so where are we actually going?" The taxi driver, obviously foreign, turns around and smiles with crooked teeth.

"Yer friend, here, says Cafe Carlyle. It be exclusive. Hard to get into. That be right?" he asks, an odd accent that I can't quite place.

"That's right," Edward mentions quickly. He whispers into my ear as only a vampire can, "You'll like it there."

"How ironic. Just what kind of nightclub is this?" I whisper back.

"A good one. Trust me."

I nod my head and let my eyes drift to the window. We're going too damn slow. Still, it only takes another minute before we're in heavy New York traffic. The buildings get taller. The street wider. Soon, there are taxis everywhere as we enter the main area of the city. We turn onto Park Avenue South, and I start seeing the limos and redcarpet. Bella's jaw drops, and she looks down at her clothes in shock--immediately regretting wearing jeans. At least she's wearing a cute T-shirt. I vaguely remember buying that for her during our last mall visit, and I find myself happy that she's taken to it.

Jasper hands the taxi driver a wad of cash, probably more than the driver's seen in a week, and we open the doors to get out. Walking down a red carpet, beside limos and fancy people, well, it's amazing. I smile over at Edward as Jasper takes my hand.

"Just how did you get us in here?" I ask, as we walk straight past the heavy bouncer.

Jasper speaks before him in a laugh, "Heh, not hard."

"We had Carlisle call ahead of time for us. Ironicly, we didn't get in just because of the name. He seems to know someone behind the scenes, so we can get in without even having to follow the dress code," Edward says smugly, pulling out his fake ID to show to a man inside. I take mine out of my purse, too, and show it. The man, with fake blonde hair and an orange tan seems charmed by me--no doubt noticing that we aren't the average people in the club. But he seems a little too preoccupied with Jasper as we pass. That's when I realize it--he's trying to steal my man!

"Jasper!" I hiss, grabbing his arm away from the man who wants him. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Huh?" He walks with me into the club before turning back to the man who's out of hearing. "Him? Yeah. Sorry. I just want Edward to find out what he was thinking--it'll probably be great."

"It was," Edward says, walking with Bella towards us, "But you really don't want to know."

Jasper pouts and play-punches Edward in the shoulder. They laugh and walk off--probably to go buy some drinks. It leaves myself and Bella all alone at the entrance, so we casually walk together into the main lobby. It's nice. Lush, red curtains seperate each mahogony table and their red cushion-booth seats. We choose a table in the back and sit down. Bella immediately lets her head fall onto her crossed arms on the table.

"Are you seriously that tired, Bella?" I ask, somewhat worried about her. "We still have some partying to do tonight."

She lifts her head and sighs, "I'm not tired--just kinda stressed." I raise my eyebrow for her to continue. "It's just... um, we stole a plane!" she whispers into my ear.

I try not to look surprised, "You didn't want to steal it? But you seemed so pro-steal when we got it. And the fake ID? You seemed okay with that earlier."

"Yeah, but it's so that Edward feels better about the trip. I couldn't tell you because you'd be too close and Edward would know. Plus, he can kinda hear my whispering in the plane."

"True," I say. Now things are coming together. The only odd thing is that she managed to go about five hours without getting busted. "Well, I'm glad you told me."

"I've wanted to all night," she sighs, placing her head on the cool tabletop.

"I haven't a clue how you've managed to not screw up this lie. You're terrible at lying," I mention.

"I know. It's taken a lot out of me, and it's one reason I took a nap in the plane." She lifts her head and shows, like an actress, the most exhausted face. Too bad that she isn't a very good actress, though.

A waiter in too-tight leather pants comes up to take our order. I place one in for a glass of red wine and Fuji water for Bella. He walks off after eyeing me up and then wondering why I'm with Bella. I roll my eyes, and he quickly leaves, knowing that he's been caught.

"Well, Bel, there's not much we can do now," I state, knowing that she probably wants to go home.

"I know. I don't want to go home, though."

"Oh really?" I say, slightly shocked. I sit up straight and listen to her.

"I didn't lie about wanting to live a little, though. The whole Volturi thing just kinda made me rethink my life. Like, I don't want to be all comatosed like I used to be. Maybe a part of me really does want to take more chances and stuff."

"Huh. Well, that's good, because I'm just starting to enjoy myself." A small glass of red wine comes infront of me and I wisk it around. Wine. It's probably the only thing that I'll drink or eat that's not, well, you know. I take a small taste and throw it around in my mouth, knowing that it will taste a little like dirt on the first sip.

Meanwhile, Bella chugs down the bottle of water and wipes her mouth with her hand. She reaches for her hair to twirl it, and I slap her hand away.

"What was that for?" she tries to yell into a whisper.

"Stop twirling your hair like an idiot," I say, laughing a little. Only a moment later, Edward and Jasper walk up to us, both with some kind of drink in their hands. I can't help but think that the drinks are for show, so I decide to scare them. I take another sip of wine, knowing that it tastes only like mud now, instead of dirt. Jasper and Edward both wince at the sight of my drinking it, and I stifle a little laugh as Bella cracks up in a roar of laughter.

"That's pretty nasty," Edward mentions, picking up my wine and swishing it around in the glass.

"I dare you to have some," I say, knowing that he'll never pass down a dare. I can even see it in a second long vision that he'll taste it. What I don't see in the vision is his face when he _does_ take a sip. His eyes squint, his nose scrunches, and his lips curl under in disgust.

"It takes like--"

"Dirt," I finish for him. He wipes his mouth and takes a small step over to stand by Bella.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks her. Bella rolls her eyes and takes his hand.

"You know I don't do that whole dancing thing," she says, jabbing him in the ribs.

He laughs and wraps his long arm around her middle. Jasper sighs next to me, able to feel all of her tension wash away as Edward holds her close.

"Then would you like to walk?" Edward asks. Bella nods and rests her head on his chest. They walk off, past the dance floor filled with daddy's-money-girls, past the DJ, and outside in a lounge area. Jasper climbs into the booth silently and sits me on his lap. Gently, he presses a kiss against my neck and hums my name into my ear. I give him a petite kiss on his beatifully sculpted lips and turn to watch the people dancing and swaying about.

"It's interesting," he says. I let my head lull until I'm staring at his entensely amber eyes.

"How so?" I ask.

He stares off at the many people and smiles. "There are so many emotions and feelings here. So many people with dreams and inspirations. So many different views." He points to a young woman dancing in the limelight. Her long magenta hair, overly-tanned skin, and skimpy outfit result in a hord of men surrounding her. I take her in and sigh. She doesn't know _what_ she's doing.

"You see her?"

"Yes."

"She's so nervous. You'd think someone looking that relaxed and party-time would be full of joy and calm, but she keeps worrying," he sighed. He pointed to another person. "He's elated. Infact, he's only here because he partying with his friends about his wife's pregnancy news."

"How cute," I mutter softly. I wonder about him and all of these people, and I'm glad that we made a point of having him feed on a massive amount before our little stunt.

"Are you having trouble?" I ask.

He shakes his head and kisses the top of my head, "No way. I ate--I'm good."

"Well," I sigh, "If you have any problems, I know you'll tell me."

"I'll eat on a regular basis so that there's no chance of any prob--"

Edward suddenly runs to our table with Bella in his arms. "We've got trouble!" he yells, making sure that Bella is secure in his arms.

"What?" I ask, slightly confussed.

"I, uh, kinda made a guy mad," Bella says in a weak voice that shows her fear.

"Oh, gosh. What did you do?" I ask.

"I called him a emo-poser-loser," she timidly answers. I try not to laugh, but I know that the situation is probably a bit serious.

"And I overheard his thoughts," Edward rushes, "He's planning on having some "friends" meet us when we leave. If we go now there shouldn't be much trouble, but we can't wait."

It takes less than a second for Jasper and I to be on Edward's heals, following him out of the door. He sets Bella down, but rushes her at a near run. A bouncer notices our pace and quickly steps inbetween us and the exit.

"What's the hurry?" he asks, holding out his arms to make sure we can't get past. Edward stops only inches from the bouncer's face and speaks in the most clamp voice.

"Sir, we are in a dreadful hurry to get to our next party."

"Really?" he asks, trying to get past the intoxicating smell that comes from Edward's body.

"Yes," I speak up, moving Edward aside. I decide to work quick with a nifty lie. "I'm Aleese Collin, star of the new movie 'Stars', and I have an opening party to attend. These are my friends. Please let us go on."

I can see Edward snicker as the bouncer believes the insane lie. He lifts his arms away and lets us pass.

"Right this way, Aleese. I've heard so much about you!" He seems almost overjoyed at this, and I realize that Jasper is casting a joyful aura about him.

We slip by and walk quickly down the red carpet to a row of limos and taxis waiting for the next patron. There, we see two men in dress-suits standing on the edge of a limo. Edward immediately stops and makes sure that Bella is behind him.

"What should we do?" I ask in a whisper that only Jasper and Edward can hear.

Edward whispers in a split-second, "You take the blonde. I'll take the brunette. Jasper, give them some calm, would you?"

He nods his head and sets to work. I feel the rush take effect in seconds as an erie sense of calm washes through my body. Bella nearly falls down from the effects, but Edward seats her on a bench. The two men, looking drowsy and pale walk forward.

"I heard ya got our body ma-ad," the blonde slurs, tripping over his own feet. He falls down with a thud and bursts into a laughing fit. The brunette just stares at him before falling to his knees laughing with his friend.

Edward picks Bella back up and carries her in his arms. We walk right past the laughing men and hail the first limo that we see.

Climbing in, Jasper hands the driver four-hundred dollars, "Take us to the CFM off of Highway 94." The limo-driver smiles a wide, toothy smile and steps on the gas. Jasper climbs from the back to join us, and we chat away the too-long ride that takes us to the little CFM near the desterted air-force base.

By this time, Bella has fallen completely asleep, and Edward holds her on his back piggy-back style. We rush through the woods, darting between darkened trees, snapping small trees with only our fingers. The rush clears my tired mind, and I feel completely awake by the time we arive at the plane.

Gently, I lift Bella into her seat and cover a blanket on top of her body before strapping her into the seat. Jasper and Edward climb into the plane, and it's a matter of seconds before we lift off in the night sky.

And as we rise above the broken concrete, and towards the woods, I swear that I see someone just on the edges of the base. Someone waiting with a glare in their magenta eyes.

* * *

So... this story's most serious part was probably right there. Actually, I take that back, there will be some other serious parts, but I _will_ mainly stick with comedy. I like comedy. But I do really like leaving cliff-hangers. Tehe. Yay.


	4. When in Rome Part 1

**That's How We Roll**

"**When in Rome: Part 1"**

**((Fine, kill me. It's been months since I last updated. I could try explaining with the computer crashes, the play, doing the whole student exchange thing, and a massive amount of homework, but I think that I'll go with the excuse of being lazy and having little time. Yeah. It works.))**

As the trees lower below us and the stars shine brighter overhead, I can't help but wonder if anyone else saw it—a pair of magenta eyes flashing in the woods. A chill ran through my already freezing body, warning me, and a vision pulled me under in a flash.

There are men crowded around a helicopter, waving guns that glint off of the night lights. As the yelling and anger increases, the people in the helicopter lift off of the ground, flying desperately away. Pellets of metal ricochet off of the deafening propeller, and the helicopter lags in midair. With a sudden and terrifying dive, it crashes onto the top of a building below. The men gape with their mouths slack and guns dropping. They can't believe what has happened, and they are running away, trying desperately to remove themselves from the situation.

And with a gust, I am back, clenching the airplane's seat lightly while blinking up a storm. Edward turns towards me slowly with his eyebrows fused together in frustration.

_It's nothing._

"I'm sure that it is. Helicopter crashes are quite common," he mumbles sarcastically.

"I don't know what it was," I say, unsure if there's any meaning behind the crash. If there is, perhaps, a reason for it being there, I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do. No other clues.

Relaxing my tense grip on the seat and closing my eyes, I concentrate on the buildings, the fire, the guns, anything in the vision, but after an hour, there is still nothing. I'm no more closer to the vision than I am to the moon. Which reminds me, _where are we going, Edward_? His amber eyes find mine as he keeps the plane in motion.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we headed to?"

"I was thinking somewhere in Europe would be entertaining," he laughs.

My eyes roll around, mocking him, "Please tell me that we are not off to visit the Volturi. I'm rather sick of our problems with them. Between fighting and the crap with Bella, they're not really on my list of goodwill."

He laughs at this, and I can hear Jasper chuckle beneath his breath.

"Rome," Jasper whispers. "That's my vote."

"That's too close," I argue.

"Nah!" Edward chides, leading me to some conclusion that will _surely_ change my mind. "We'll be fine."

"We're not planning on being there for more than a day, so what kind of trouble can we get into?" Jasper asks. I shake my head while looking out at the ocean below us. The sunrise is upon us and I'm feeling cranky with going to Southern Europe.

"I'm sure that we can get into a lot of trouble."

"Not if we're smart about it," Edward adds. "We smarter than any human, and what the Volturi doesn't know won't hurt them. I mean, we've gone by that way of thinking for over a year now. What can it hurt?"

"Bella," I smart.

Edward shakes his head. "She's not stupid. I will admit that she's a magnet for trouble--"

"--As we saw tonight," I interrupt, reminding them both of the near catastrophe with the drunken men in the bar.

Edward takes a deep breath and stares at me as if to ask if he may speak again. I nod as he begins. "But, she's still smart enough to not really put us in trouble with people like the Volturi."

I sigh. "I'm not winning this one, am I?" Both of them shake their heads and smile. I roll my eyes again and stare out of the window. The ocean is a light green, spreading out until the azure blue meets the light pink of the sky. Clouds, light and fluffy, are a murky brown and grey as the sun tries to light the purple and pink sky. Gently, a tip of light stretches across the ocean, illuminating oranges into the pink shadows and pinks into the purples until the whole sky is like the most beautiful pastel painting. At this moment, my hand sparkles, getting caught in a ray that escapes through the window. The glittering spectacle shatters the pastels as the murky clouds fade into the most brilliant pink and gold. It's like an opal that has lost it's white coloring for the most brilliant diamond. And I suddenly wonder what Bella thinks of this. If she was awake, would she feel this beauty?

Or, do you have to be dead to appreciate this kind of picture?

As if aware that I'm thinking of her, Bella stretches her arm towards her face in an awkward stretch that lifts her shirt a couple inches and tugs at her jeans. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and stares into the glitter of the three of us. A small smile lights her face while she takes us in.

"Good morning," I say lightly, opening her window for her.

She groans and smiles at the same time, looking at the pink clouds. "It's really pretty."

"I know. There's nothing more beautiful," I whisper with a smile. Something about the sunrise has calmed me, but I am suddenly reminded of why I wasn't calm in the first place. If I tell Bella that we're headed to Rome, she may freak out. But if I save it for later, she may get angry at Edward. Neither of which I can stand. And, still, if I tell her now, the boys will know for sure.

Oh well. Whatever, I think, reaching my hand towards her ear in a cup. "Rome," I whisper, knowing for sure that she'll get it.

"Rome?" she squeaks, alerting Edward and Jasper.

"Yup," Edward laughs. "We'll be there in only an hour or so."

She sits up quickly, "How fast are you going?!"

"Fast enough that should we get into a crash, we should hope you've been bitten beforehand," Jasper chuckles. Edward throws a hard glance at him, instantly silencing his laugh. The plane turns oddly cold and the atmosphere is heavy—we've stepped into forbidden conversation.

"I only meant it as a joke," Jasper whispers, knowing that Edward will never take the matter of Bella being turned into a vampire as light conversation.

He shakes his head and stares forward. "I know." I stare back out at the sun, which is now completely above the ocean instead of halfway. Bella stares over at me, and I suddenly wish that I could read minds to carryout our own conversation.

She digs through her backpack that is beside us and reaches for a CD.

My head tips as I wonder who it is. "Hum?"

Bella looks up quickly with large, brown eyes. "Cobra Starship."

"No joke," I hear Edward mutter, turning around with a dazzling smile. The air relaxes as he lifts the CD from her hands and places it into a player in the mess of controls of the cockpit. A few buttons are pressed while the clicking occurs of the CD beginning its spinning. And, then, with an explosion comes a strong beat with the yelling of "The city is at war!". I picture the music video to the song in my head and giggle inwardly. I never knew that she had this with her, and I begin to wonder what else she has brought with her.

I lift her bag, waiting for her to nod her approval before I look through it. In a flash, I come upon her CD's. The Juno Soundtrack, Disney CD's, Sweeney Todd, Imogen Heap, Fallout Boy, Boys Like Girls, and Regina Spektor are just a few of the big names that swipe before my amber eyes. I smile over to her with a newly found appreciation of her music taste.

"Since when did you have this stuff?" I ask.

She twiddles her thumbs and smiles, "Since Carlisle bought me a five hundred dollar gift card to Best Buy."

"They sell those?!" Jasper asks inquisitively. I didn't know either.

"Uh, yeah. Otherwise, I don't know how he got one," she laughs.

I toss the CD collection to Jasper, and he smiles, "Oh, we're going to have fun with these in Rome."

Edward takes them next and laughs. "You've looked at my music, haven't you?"

"Yeah," she says. "Call me a copier." 

"I should," he laughs.

Below us, I can see dotted islands, twisting in and around of the ocean, which is growing lighter with yellow glares of the sun and the decrease in depth.

"Where are we now?" Bella asks.

Edward stares at a contraption ahead of us, and a brief vision tells me what he is going to say.

"We're right above the Mediterranean. I think we're nearing France."

Bella swoons at the thought of going to France and holds her arms together. "We should stop there, too."

"We'll have the opportunity," I assure her, glancing over at Edward.

He nods. "Yes, yes. We'll stop by Paris for you."

Bella squeals as she lists off other places that she desperately wants to go to. "I'm thinking, Japan, Dallas, St. Louis, Miami, Germany, um... Egypt. Everywhere!"

"Seriously?" I ask, wondering if she really wants to go to these places.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Why not? I'm already going to get grounded for leaving for God-knows-how-long."

"You won't get grounded!" I chide, already seeing a slight vision of her not being grounded.

Conversation continues as more clouds roll into view and dotted Mediterranean villages appear below us. I can sense that we are nearing the end of our flight, seeing as how the plane is flying at a relatively normal speed, and Edward is glancing nervously around for a good spot to land. And, still, more and more clouds are sifting in until I'm aware that our skin no longer sparkles like diamonds.

"Good weather," Edward nods toward a streak of lightning in the distance. Bella's fingers clutch the armrests.

"We aren't flying into that, are we?" she gasps, taking first notice of the storm.

My eyes narrow at Edward as Jasper's do the same. "Tell her that we aren't, Edward."

He scratches his head slowly, "Alice, could you check something for me?"

"I'm not the weather channel."

"I know," he grins, "You're better."

I roll my eyes and think deeply. The clouds roll, fat and purple, into the sky with lightning striking wildly. The plane swerves, narrowly missing the shock, but the electricity lingers, causing hair to stand on end and mouths to hang slack in fear. Like a vapor sucking me back, I open my eyes and stare over to Edward.

"That's going to come right at us!" Jasper sends an aria of calm over me, knowing that I could tear Edward's head off for even thinking about driving straight into that.

"Stop, Jasp!" I bite, throwing my head to Edward. "Turn this plane and land somewhere. Now!"

"I can't just land in the water!" he shoots back.

"We are right by the shore!"

"But we're still twenty miles from Rome," he mumbles.

"Do you think I care?" I ask, throwing my fist into the armrest. "Pull over!"

"This isn't a car," he argues.

"Yeah, but we can get a car to take us to Rome."

Bella sits with her fingers twirling her hair, and I pull her hand down hard onto the rest, forgetting that she is fragile like a piece of china in my hands. Her eyes meet mine to say that I'm forgiven, but I'm still upset, if not worse, with Edward.

He curses under his breath and brings the plane to the ground in a neat field by the ocean. And as the motor hums to a stop, fat raindrops break the silence, landing squarely on the windshield.

"It's raining," Jasper announces.

Edward sighs while lightning fires up across the sky, and he opens his door, hoping out. The water soaks against him in an instant, turning his coppery hair into a dark heap. Jasper follows suit, opening my door for me and pulling me out. With backpack and purse in hand, I open Bella's door for her and allow her to find shelter with me under the wing of the plane.

All the while, I see Edward talking on a tiny cell phone.

"...in how long? Never mind. Never mind... Yes, we _will _walk."

He shuts the phone and drops it lightly into his pocket, muttering all of the way back to the plane. He slides his backpack over his back and pulls out an umbrella.

"Bella," he calls, handing the umbrella to her as we begin to walk to a road that is nearby. They walk hand in hand as Jasper and I follow behind them. The road is windy and unpaved, and it sits on the edge of an ocean cliff that would look rather marvelous if globs of rain weren't soaking into my eyes. We walk farther on, moving into small towns on the way and leaving them just as quickly. After a couple of miles, Edward is lifting Bella onto his back to keep her drier and from getting too tired. And it is after he lifts her that we run. As much as it stings my face to have the rain pelt me so, I run with them, covering incredible distance in only minutes. In fact, we are in the suburbs of Rome in no time at all, and there Edward spies a nice taxi cab.

And, before we know it, we're in the middle of Rome, with rain dwindling into fresh showers and tourists scattering about in the muck. And we are completely soaked.


End file.
